Nankatsu middle school
南葛・中学 |image= Nankatsu ep34 (2018) 1.jpg|Home Nankatsu away S2 (2018) 1.jpg|Away Nankatsu_Middle_School.jpg|1983 |nationality=Japanese |other_names=Nankatsu MS |first_appearance=''Captain Tsubasa'' (1981) chapter 51 "Opening Ceremony" }}Nankatsu middle school (南葛・中学, Nankatsu chūgaku) is the boys' football club of the Nankatsu junior high from the Shizuoka prefecture. Description With the lead of Tsubasa Ozora, managing to obtain the V-3 by winning three consecutive competitions, and winning also the MVP and striker titles in such tournaments. Strategy 16th National middle school tournament Being throughly constituted as a team with players known each other since elementary school, Tsubasa assumed the captainship for two years in a row. This year's team the squad was somewhat unbalanced at the start with newcomers Iwami, Nagano, Oda and Nakazato (who were members of Nankatsu elementary school against Shutetsu) but they greatly adapted as they trained and have matches with Tsubasa who was now pivot for the team. Compared to Toho Academy middle school, Nankatsu squad lacked some strength since neither Wakabayashi nor Misaki were on the team. For the defense, Yuzo Morisaki's had to compensate with his lesser keeper abilities with his guts and might, on the defense they have Ishizaki and Takasugi as a great wall, on the midfield with the assistance of Iwami for long passes and Izawa for wall passes, combi and interceptions for Tsubasa who is the pivot game maker and tactician. On the offensive, they have the Shutetsu duo Kisugi and Taki as wingers, Nagano for cross and still Tsubasa was the ace striker with his soccer prodigy abilities, no-trap volley shots, bullet shots, overheads and specially his long special shot inherited by Roberto's teachings, the Drive Shot. This shot was key on the quarterfinals due to the Hirado Combi force, on the semifinals with Matsuyama's Eagle Shot and his teamwork play, and in the finals against the powerful Toho Academy with ace striker Hyuga and his Tiger Shot and karate keeper Wakashimazu. Uniforms Manga * Home: White uniform w/ three azure stripes and the Nankatsu azure kanji. * Away: Red jersey with leaf green collar and the Nankatsu kanji, with white shorts and red socks with three leaf green stripes on top. This uniform was heavily inspired in Diego Armando Maradona's away uniform when playing for SSC Napoli for the 1984 season. * Keeper: Orange jersey and white collar and white sleeve cuffs, and the Nankatsu kanji, with black shorts and white socks. * The captain's armband is blue-white-blue. Anime * 1983 anime: White jersey w/ one red stripe and the "N" green and yellow logo, blue numbers on the back, white shorts with one red stripe, with white socks and one thick red stripe. The keeper wears an azure shirt with red shorts with a white stripe on each side and the same socks as the other players. * 1994 anime: They use the Away Color uniform in the Anime, the red jersey with white collar and white stripes on the sleeves and a black "N" logo, white shorts with red stripes and red socks with one white stripe. The goalkeeper wears a blue jersey with yellow collar and yellow stripes on sleeves, yellow shorts with blue stripes and blue socks with one yellow stripe. The captain armband is light blue. *2001 anime: White jersey w/ two thick azure stripes and a grey and blue "N" logo on a silver rectangle, with white shorts and two thick azure stripes, with white socks and azure stripes.The goalkeeper wears a blue shirt with white collar and a white "N" logo, black shorts with a blue stripe on each side and white socks. The captain armband is blue-white-blue *2018 anime: **'Home': White jersey w/ three azure stripes and black Nankatsu kanji, with white shorts and three azure stripes, with white socks and three azure stripes on top. **'Away': Red jersey with green numbers and round collar and black Nankatsu kanji, with white shorts and red socks with green stripes on top. **'Keeper': Aqua green top with white V-neck and black Nankatsu kanji, with jet black shorts, whit aqua green socks and three black stripes on top. History Boys' Fight arc Prologue As Tsubasa entered Nankatsu middle school, he soon become a regular in the school soccer club with the number 19 at first. A year later, he will become Nankatsu's captain (#10) and pivot, and all his former teammates from Nankatsu elementary school, as well as some former member of Shutetsu institute soccer team, namely Mamoru Izawa, Teppei Kisugi, Hajime Taki, Shingo Takasugi and Yuzo Morisaki, also followed him and became regulars as wellThey all accepted to study with Tsubasa due to a wise recommendation from Genzo himself, since he was to leave to West Germany and they all needed a pivot captain to lead them.. Thanks to Tsubasa's merits, the team won two national middle school tournaments in a row, with both times defeating Kojiro Hyuga's team, Toho academy, in the National finals. 16th National middle school tournament For the third school year, former members of Nankatsu elementary such as Oda, Iwami, Nagano and Nakazato joined the team. Due to their inexperience, Nankatsu was a bit weaker than previous years. This year, many Japanese teams objective was to defeat Tsubasa and Nankatsu in the 16th middle school national tournament. During Tsubasa and everyone's third year in middle school, Nankatsu had many hard fights to defend their title in order to achieve their V3 dream which will also allow Tsubasa to be helped to go to Brazil and become a pro player. Before the main tournament, in the Shizuoka prefecture qualification round, they had to beat Otomo led by Urabe, the Otomo Quartet and ace striker Shun Nitta with the Hayabusa Shoot. After declarations from Munemasa Katagiri saying that "there is no worthy rival in Japan for Tsubasa", many new strong opponents appear, such as Soda's Azumaichi and his Kamisori Shoot. The Tachibana's and Hanawa were a main issue for Tsubasa since he got injured from his shoulder in this match due to the aerial fights he had to manage in order to counter the dangerous Sky Lab Hurricane. Later on, the real "dark horse", Hirado appear, with the power defense Jito and acrobat midfielder Sano where Tsubasa was finally able to master the Drive Shoot in order to counter the 3:0 against Nankatsu and finally winning with a Shutetsu Combi from Kisugi and Taki winning 3:4. During the semi-finals, both Matsuyama from Furano and Tsubasa were very equal rivals in what means dribble, ball possession, sense of strategy, confidence in a good team-work and both having a long distance power shot. During the game, Matsuyama put up a good fight and was extremely fair play, even aiding Tsubasa to not hurt himself after scoring Furano with a “Do-Or-Die” diving overheadfor said reason Matsuyama was even considered to be a greater captain than Tsubasa to lead All Japan Jr. Youth, in direct words of Munemasa Katagiri.. With his abilities, he developed indeed a long distance ground shot as he hardly train in the snow to develop strong legs and loins, scoring against Morisaki with the Eagle Shot aka Northern Country Shot when used exclusively from Matsuyama, since Tsubasa used it later on the International Jr. Youth Tournament against Deuter Müller and Santana is also capable of using said power shot., and make an assistance to forward Oda to score and tie Nankatsu 2:2. When the match was about to end, Tsubasa did a Miracle Drive Shoot, scoring Nankatsu's "V-goal". After a night's rest and barely recovering from his injuries, Tsubasa was still standing to make it it to the finals as Nankatsu's gamemaker and pivot, with the rival school Toho being their opponent for the third time in a row. In the National finals, there where some major adversities, since Tsubasa was still heavily injured due to previous matches from both his left shoulder and right leg (left in the manga), who was constantly warned from the tournament physician and coach Furuoya to leave the field since his Drive Shoot put so much strain in his leg, bit noy only that, Morizaki's goal was constantly feable due to Tiger Shot quarrelying since Hyuga can shot from any part of thr field. Lstet on both the Drive Shoot and the Tiger Shot quarreled from one goal area to the other. This time, both teams were equally matched and finally Kojiro was a hard rival to defeat for the soccer genius Tsubasa, who was thought to not have any proper equal to face in Japan anymore. Even so, both team played fair and square even when Tsubasa was injured and Wakashimazu had to defend with only his right arm after receiving two encounters with Tsubasa (one from the Drive Shoot and one in the air where both got injured). Here, Hyuga finally learnt what teamwork meant and also he put at end to his rivarly between him and Tsubasa. With the match undecided (3:3) in both 30 minutes half-times, they went into extra time, where Tsubasa made a Miracle Drive Shoot and Hyuga in the last minutes made a magnificent Tiger Shot Overhead with the help of Sawada by jumping on one of his spikes to gain altitude and beat Nankatsu's defenders, ending the match 4:4. The National Soccer Assocciation decided both teams to be declared champions, earning Nankatsu their V3 and Toho their first V1 in a Middle School tournament. Post J Boys' Challenge arc The following year, due to the former starting members graduating, the team, consisting of Tsubasa's underclassmen, lost against Shun Nitta's Otomo during the Shizuoka prefecture qualification round. Results '14th National middle school tournament' *''Final'' ○ Nankatsu 2 - 1 Toho ● '15th National middle school tournament' *''Final'' ○ Nankatsu 1 - 0 Toho ● '16th National middle school tournament' Strengthening matches ○ Nankatsu 5 - 0 Kida ● Tokai District Soccer Festival ○ Nankatsu 11 - 0 Nakahara ● Shizuoka prefecture tournament *○ Nankatsu 6 - 0 Ito ● *○ Nankatsu 3 - 0 Kawane ● *○ Nankatsu 7 - 1 Hamanaka ● *''Quarterfinal'' ○ Nankatsu 4 - 0 Ootaichi ● *''Semifinal'' ○ Nankatsu 5 - 1 Okabe ● *''Final'' ○ Nankatsu 3 - 1 Otomo ● Final tournament *○ Nankatsu 2 - 1 Azumaichi ● *○ Nankatsu 6 - 0 Nishikigaoka ● *○ Nankatsu 3 - 2 Hanawa ● *''Quarterfinal'' ○ Nankatsu 4 - 3 Hirado ● *''Semifinal'' ○ Nankatsu 3 - 2 Furano ● *''Final'' Δ Nankatsu 4 - 4 Toho Δ (aet) '17th National middle school tournament' Shizuoka prefecture tournament *● Nankatsu lost against''All Nankatsu Middle School players had to drop the team since they were preparing for the final examinations to be accepted into Nankatsu High School, and Tsubasa was a temporarily aid for the Nankatsu's coach for the six-month period prior to his flight to Brazil with Roberto Hongo. Otomo ○ Squad * Coach: Takeshi Furuoya * Managers: Sanae Nakazawa (1st assistant), Yukari Nishimoto (2nd) and Kumi Sugimoto (3rd). * Supporters: Nankatsu cheerleader boys' club; Otomo Quartet Gallery |-|Color spread= VO_14.jpg CT Aizo 08.jpg VO_16.jpg VO_18.jpg VO_19.jpg VO_21.jpg VO_25.jpg |-|1983= Nankatsu junior (CT).jpg|Nankatsu MS Nankatsu junior (CT) 2.jpg|Nankatsu MS Matsuyama vs Tsubasa.jpg|Tsubasa vs Matsuyama (1983) Tiger Tackle vs Drive Shoot.jpg|Tsubasa vs Hyuga Nankatsu V3 Toho V1 National Champions.jpg|Tsubasa & Kojiro champions |-|SCT, film= Nankatsu (SCT).jpg|Tsubasa Nankatsu (SCT) 2.jpg|Tsubasa vs Koike Kojiro Tsubasa ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Kojiro Roberto annotations book (SCT).jpg|Roberto's teachings Middle_School_Teams.jpg|'Nankatsu''' Home Jersey (1989 OVA) Misaki Tsubasa Genzo (SCT).jpg|Misaki, Tsubasa & Genzo |-|J= Shingo_vs_Nankatsu_(J).jpg|Shingo Aoi vs Izawa Shingo_vs_Nankatsu_(J)_2.jpg|Shingo vs Nankatsu defense Shingo Tsubasa MS (J) 0.jpg|Shingo vs Tsubasa Tsubasa Dribble vs Aoi (CTJ).jpg|Shingo vs Tsubasa Tsubasa - Away Jersey (CTJ).jpg|Tsubasa Away Jersey (CTJ) Tsubasa - Away Jersey (CTJ) 2.jpg|Tsubasa Away Jersey (CTJ) Tsubasa - Nankatsu (CTJ) away colors.jpg|Tsubasa Nankatsu_V3_Toho_V1_(CTJ_Game).jpg|'Nankatsu' Away Jersey (V3 Championship) (PS2) |-|2001= Matsuyama vs Tsubasa (2001).jpeg|'Nankatsu' Home Jersey (Road to 2002). |-|2018= Tsubasa ep29 (2018) 0.jpg|Tsubasa Ishizaki Urabe ep29 (2018) 1.jpg|Urabe vs Ishizaki Nankatsu gang ep29 (2018) 1.jpg|Nankatsu gang Nankatsu ep30 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu_away_S2_(2018)_1.jpg Shutetsu Trio S2 (2018) 1.jpg Izawa ep31 (2018) 1.jpg Ishizaki Urabe ep32 (2018) 1.jpg Izawa ep32 (2018) 1.jpg Tsubasa ep32 (2018) 1.jpg |-|2018 (2)= Nankatsu S2 (2018) 1.jpg |-|Artwork= Toho vs Nankatsu (DT).png|Nankatsu vs Toho Maradona_Tsubasa_red_uniform_(1984)_1.jpg |-|Videogames= Tsubasa (PS2) Home Jersey.jpg|'Nankatsu' Home Jersey (PS2) Notes }de:Nankatsu_Mittelschule Category:Middle school teams